Truth Or Dare?
by the14potter
Summary: Ginny Harry Hermione Ron Luna and Draco play Truth Or Dare
1. The Introductions

For the people who noticed how screwed up this story was, I am going back and correcting some of my large errors. :P

_Disclaimer:Of course I don't ownHarry Potter,it all belongs to the wonder full JK Rowling_

_(but I do own Daniel Radcliffe...Just kidding)_

* * *

**It all started with six friends, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna were a year below the others. All though all these students came from different houses that didn't affect their friend ship... Allright, maybe the guys got a little edgy over Quidditch sometimes. They had been best friends since the year before.**

**Hermione was in Gryffindor, she was also the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts. Even though she had cut back on her ammount of classes a bit she now had every career choice available to wizard-kind to choose from. Near the beginning of the year at Hogwarts Hermione had realized that she was falling head over heals for her best friend Ron. Apparantly he had been thinking along the same lines because he had asked her out shortly afterwords.**

**Ron was also in Gryffindor, he was not anything out of the ordinary... Well, unless you count his fiery red Weasley hair. Along with the fiery hair came a personality to match it, one only to be rivaled by his sister's. **

**Ginny, Ron's sister, was a fellow griffindor and her hot-temper could fry an egg in the middle of winer. She was loved and adored by all the Gryffindors and rightly hated and despised by all the Slytherins. Except for one.**

**Draco was in Slytherin. He had been their moral enemy of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny untill last year when he saved Harry's life. Draco's father was Death Eater and he forced Draco to get the Dark Mark on his arm. Draco fought in the war against Voldemort and killed his father to save Harry's life. Draco was immediately admitted into the crew.**

**Harry was, of course, in Gryffindor. Harry was _the_ Harry Potter, and everyone knows that everyone knows his story as he was allways annoyingly reminded, time and time agian. The only thing that's changed from the part that is old and boring, is the part were he defeated Voldemort! He was of course aided by the Order and his 5 best friends. One of these 5 best friends has not even had her introduction yet! **

**Luna Lovegood was in Ravenclaw. With wild blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes that you could get lost in, she was deffinently the kind of person who you could allways trust was daydreaming. Allthough she seemed quite the opposite of the Ravenclaw description (quite intelligent, they're known to be) she actually fit the bill quite perfectly under her extrememly quirky shell.**

**Hermione and Ron were the prefects of their house. Allthough Ron never really used the Prefect's bathroom, Hermione often brought Ginny and Luna in for a good game of Truth or Dare. Ginny and Luna were technically not alloud into the prefect's bathroom but seeing as you need a password witch none of the teachers know, there was no way that anyone could stop them from having a bit of fun. On this evening Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were having a party because Professor Sinistra was sick so they didn't have astronomy that night. ****Hermione was particularly energetic this time because Ron kissed her so she was thinking up dreadful ideas for dares which caused Ginny and Luna not to even think about choosing dare. **

"**Truth or dare, Hermione," Ginny said leaning towards Hermione.**

"**Dare!" Hermione said dramatically. **

"**Ok let's see… you have to dive into the bathtub with your clothes on," Ginny said with a tricky smile.**

"**What?!" Hermione shrieked.**

"**That's what you get for sneaking us into the Prefects bathroom," Luna said laughing airily. Hermione slid into the tub and jumped out quickly, she shivered and moaning Myrtle laughed at her. **

"**Ok, Luna," Hermione said with an evil smile, "Truth or Dare?"**

"**Truth!" Luna said and feeling that she was taking the safe route laid back with her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling.**

"**Ok who do you like?" Hermione said with an evil smile.**

"**I don't like anyone… you know that," a look of horror was growing on Luna's face; she had lost a bit of airiness.**

"**No, no we need the truth here, it's truth or dare and you picked truth," Ginny said slyly.**

"**Fine, whatever I like Draco," Luna's face was now beat red, but she continued to stare at the ceiling. Ginny and Hermione burst out into a fit of giggles and myrtle joined in. "Hey! It's not funny he'll hear you, he can get in here you know, and besides everyone knows who you like," said Luna without taking her gaze away from the ceiling. Hermione turned red too.**

"**Yeah… we… better… stop laughing," Ginny managed between giggles.**

"**W**e**ll, I think I'll choose Ginny, Truth or Dare?" Luna said regaining her airiness but with a bit of an evil tint to her eyes.**

"**Truth," said Ginny but she didn't sound so sure of herself.**

"**Ask her who she likes! Ask her who she likes!" Hermione suggested.**

"**No, everybody knows she likes Harry," Luna said casually.**

"**WHAT? You knew?" Ginny shrieked.**

"**I didn't know that!" Hermione said surprised **

"**Well isn't it obvious? I mean you get those big eyes whenever he comes to the Gryffindor table," Luna said as though this was extremely obvious.**

"**Hey! That counts as a question!" Ginny exclaimed.**

"**Fair enough," Luna said back to staring at the ceiling.**

"**Shut up he can come in here to, he'll hear you!" Ginny whispered harshly towards Hermione who was still rolling around on the floor.**

"**Well, this has been a very revealing game and now I wish to go to bed," Hermione said sleepily. The girls left the bathroom and retreated to their dormitories.**


	2. The Great Idea

_Same disclaimer as before... Darn. _

_Thanks to:_

_The Tall Violets: First reviewer! There'll be more comedy :)_

_suzeNJesse4ever: I've actually finished the story I just thought I'd torment people until they reviewed ;)_

_Raven Sky Costello: thanks :) I will keep posting chapters if people keep reviewing ;)_

_Dollarbanks: Same thing as suze and Raven the story is finished you just have to review :) ps. Draco IS coming ;)_

_-x-Kimmy-x-: I will:)_

** The next morning at breakfast there was a lot of giggling between Hermione and Ginny but they didn't interact much with the boys.**

** "I wish Luna was here so I could tease here," Hermione said. Luna could not sit with them because she had to sit at the Ravenclaw table. "Hey I dare you to go sit on Harry's other side," Hermione said to Ginny.**

"**But…," Ginny started.**

"**Hey probably wont think anything of it," said Ron who had been leaning in on the conversation.**

"**That's just great!" Ginny said, "Now Ron knows." **

"**Hey, it's not like I didn't already know!" Ron rolled his eyes, "I mean remember in your 2nd year how you were…"**

"**Shut up Ron!" Ginny Hissed.**

** "Just go!" Hermione said hastily. **

** "It won't be bad I've known him forever I said "but" because of Ron!" Ginny said annoyed. Hermione and Ginny turned around to see Ron snickering.**

** "Oh, sorry Ginny," Hermione said. So Ginny walked over and sat on Harry's other side.**

** "Hey Harry," Ginny said in a cheerful tone.**

** "Oh, hey Ginny," Harry replied casually. Harry and Ginny went on talking normally for a while. "Hey, I got to go to the library to do some research for potions; Snape's bound to give me low marks on the quiz unless I get every question right," Harry looked at Ginny.**

** "Cool, I told Luna I'd meet her there so we can go together." Ginny said, smiling.**

** "All right," Harry smiled back. Harry and Ginny walked to the library to find Luna and Draco having a quiet conversation. Ginny and Harry leaned in to listen but couldn't hear what was going on so they went around the corner and hid behind a bookshelf. They caught a little bit of the conversation.**

** "Come on," Luna was saying, "you know you like someone, tell me who it is!" Luna, surprisingly, was not looking up at the ceiling but staring intently into Draco's eyes.**

** "I don't like anyone!" this was the first time Harry had heard Draco being such a bad liar. Harry gave Ginny a side ways glance and snickered. "Who's there?" Draco said in a normal voice this time. Ginny and Harry held their breath and snuck from bookshelf to bookshelf until they were back at the entrance of the library. They pretended to just be coming in.**

** "Hey Draco, hey Luna," Harry said obviously trying hard not to laugh. Draco looked suspiciously at Harry but continued to pretend to study. Ginny winked at Luna and they both let out a little giggle.**

** "What?" Draco and Harry said at the same time. **

** "Oh, just girl stuff," Ginny answered mischievously. **

** "Yeah, girl stuff." Luna repeated, taking out the latest addition of the Quibbler and turning it upside down.**

** "Whatever," Draco replied and he went back to studying. Harry grabbed a book and sat down next to Draco. Luna and Ginny left the library and headed to the great hall to see if Ron and Hermione were still there.**

"**So," Ginny started, "what were you doing with Draco?" **

** "I guess you could say I was interrogating him," Luna replied matter-of-factly.**

** "We need to invite them for a game of truth or dare!" Ginny said sparked by a sudden great idea.**

** "That would be an interesting game for sure!" Luna said she seemed to like the idea. Later in charms when they presented this idea to Hermione she was right on board.**

** "We should so send anonymous notes to them inviting them to the prefect's bathroom tomorrow," Hermione giggled at the mischievousness of this undertaking.**

** "That sounds good," Ginny commented.**

** "Yeah, then we'll lock the door so they can't get out," Luna said with am uncharacteristically evil laugh.**

** "So it's settled I'll right the notes with a quick quotes quill so they can't tell it's me writing them," Hermione said in a business like tone.**

** "Yeah, I bet I can get Neville to deliver them," Ginny offered.**

** "That would be great!" Luna said with the tone of someone who just unwrapped the best Christmas present they ever got.**

_As allways, review and I put up more :)_


	3. In The Prefect's Bathroom

_Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, reviewers!_

_I would put up your names but it keeps taking more and more time,_

_so unless your name has under 3 letters you probobly won't see it --Sorry!_

_ps. Same Disclaimer :(_

** Later that night Ron, Harry and Draco where surprised to find a note inviting them to the Prefect's bathroom. Ron and Draco where too curious to refuse because after interrogating Neville they still had no answer. So that night at 10:00 they dragged Harry to the prefects bathroom.**

** Hermione Ginny and Luna hid behind the large door to the bathroom so that when the boys came in they would not be seen. As soon as all three boys where in Luna slammed the door and locked it with magic.**

**" Uhhh… Maybe this was a bad idea after all," Ron commented "'Mione is that you?"**

** "Yep, it's me," Hermione said with an evil smirk. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Ron's neck. Ron made a terrible squeak but didn't move. Harry and Draco backed up against the wall. "Ok all three of you repeat after me" Hermione said in a threatening tone "I solemnly swear," the boys repeated her quietly itching to know what was going on. "That I will do every dare," the boys repeated her "and tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Harry and Ron repeated Hermione but Draco lunged forward.**

** "What is this?" Draco said angrily. Hermione pushed her wand into Ron's neck and Ron shot Draco a hopeful look, Draco gave in and repeated what Hermione had said. **

** "Where was I?" Hermione continued "umm… tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me Bob." **

** "You can't be serious!" Harry said on the verge of laughing, but Hermione maintained a serious face and gripped her wand tighter. The boys repeated her reluctantly. As soon as the boy's had finished Hermione threw her wand into the pool and it became a rubber duck. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione burst out laughing.**

** "Hey I know what that is!" Ron said sounding very surprised and angry, "that's one of Fred and George's fake wands!" **

** "What the... I'm leaving," Draco started towards the door.**

** "You can't," Luna laughed, "You're now under Magical contract."**

** "And besides," Ginny added, "It's locked."**

** "And what are we supposed to do, "under magical contract?" " Harry asked.**

** "Play truth or dare," Hermione replied simply.**

** "This is such a girl thing…" Draco muttered to himself.**

** "We'll see about that," Luna mumbled.**

** "Ok boys," Hermione said in a commanding tone, "sit down in a triangle and we'll sit between you so there'll be no joint escape attempts.**

"**Make me." Ron said in a playfully taunting voice.**

** "Don't make her get her real wand," Ginny said. The boys hurriedly sat down as told. They seemed to become more relaxed which made the girls snicker. The girls sat between them Hermione sat between Ron and Harry, Ginny sat next to Harry and Draco, and Luna sat next to Draco and Ron. They all made a deformed circle.**

** "Ok who has to start?" said Ron starting to put up with the fact that there was no way out of playing.**

_Sorry, this ones a quicky! I just wanted to make you wait_

_as long as possible untill the second game for dramatic effect..._

_...I also figured I might get more reviews maniacle laughter..._


	4. The Second Game

_Ok here it is! Here you go! Enjoy!_

_ps. Still the Disclaimer :(_

"**Why don't you?" Hermione suggested.**

**"How do we chose who he truth or dares?" Harry asked.**

**"Uhhh… lets spin something," Luna suggested.**

**"I brought a backpack," Ginny offered.**

**"We can't spin that, idiot!" Draco scoffed.**

**"There might be something in it, stupid," Ginny replied. "Let's see Bertie Botts every flavor beans, empty water bottle, lotion…"**

**"Let's use the empty water bottle," Hermione said. Ginny put the water bottle in the middle and Ron spun it.**

**"Truth or dare, Draco?" Ron asked happily.**

**"Dare." **

**"Hmm…let's see you have…" Ron whispered something to Hermione and she nodded, "you have to let Hermione put a charm on you so that your hair turns pink… its only temporary it will only last a few hours." Draco nodded grumpily and let Hermione turn his hair hot pink which gave the others a good laugh.**

**"I don't see how this could be funny to you, Weasley" Draco retorted, "since your hair is that unsightly shade of red all the time," No one really laughed at this; they just continued playing the game.**

**"K, Draco your turn spin the bottle," Harry said. Draco spun and the bottle pointed to Ginny, she was not happy about this having laughed at Draco the most.**

**"Truth or dare?" He said raising an eyebrow. Ginny wasn't sure what to pick she certainly did not want Draco knowing about Harry but she didn't think dare was so great either.**

**"Dare," Ginny finally decided. Draco looked like he was thinking hard so he could get her really bad.**

**"My mother always told me," Draco said like he was teaching a class, "don't get mad, get even." Draco finished with an evil glance toward Ginny.**

"**That sounds like a Malfoy thing to say," commented Ron. Ginny whimpered. **

"**You have to… let me take a picture of you kissing a picture of Snape," Draco said. Ginny looked horror struck.**

"**What are you going to do with the picture?" She demanded.**

"**Pin up on the wall behind where you're sitting," Draco said casually. Ginny winced.  
**

"**And where exactly are we going to get this picture?" She asked hoping that there was no possible way.**

"**Remember I asked you to put Hogwarts A History in your backpack for me?" Hermione asked Ginny "there is a picture of all the staff in there. You can take a picture of a picture and then give her that picture to kiss for the other picture." **

"**When I understand what you just said I shall inform you immediately," said Harry, Ron snorted. Ginny gave Hermione an ungrateful look. Hermione reached for Ginny's backpack and pulled out a book. She flipped through the pages until she came to a specifically horrid picture of Snape, she handed the picture to Draco and he conjured a camera and took picture of it and handed it to Ginny.**

"**Ok," Draco said holding up his camera, "kiss it."**

"**Only on three conditions," Ginny said sourly, "one, you have to put an age line around the door so no teachers can get in and see the picture, two, you have to put a permanent sticking charm on the back of the picture so only you can remove it and no one can take it off and copy it, and three, it can only be up for 3 days." Draco looked at her in disbelief.**

"**OK whatever," he got up and put an age line around the door. Draco held up his camera and looked expectantly at Ginny. Ginny reluctantly held up the picture and pecked it on the cheek; the picture (which was a moving picture, of course) looked appalled and ran out of the picture to somewhere unknown. Draco was now sporting a look of extreme satisfaction. Hermione and Luna tried not laugh but there was no holding back Ron and Harry. Ginny looked disgusted with herself and took the bottle and spun it harshly. **

**The bottle landed on Hermione, Ginny let out a shriek of glee and Hermione looked like she would be sick.**

"**Truth or dare?" Ginny said. **

**"Truth," Hermione said **

**"Ok Luna, truth potion please," Ginny grabbed a small clear bottle from Luna. "Ok 'Mione you have to let us use the truth potion on you."**

**"But… but that's more like a dare," Hermione said trying to get out of truth potion "and where did you get that any way?"**

**"It had the word truth in it," Ginny pointed out.**

**"We nicked it from Snape," Draco said proudly. Hermione gave them a look that told everyone how much she loathed this idea. **

**"Fine but only one question," Hermione said defiantly. Ginny handed the bottle to Hermione, who put a drop on her tongue, made a funny face which clearly said that the potion was nasty, and went into an odd state of unconsciousness. **

**"She won't remember anything that happens until she wakes up and I had my fingers crossed, so we can ask her any thing we want for 5 minutes," Ginny said with a snicker. "Ok…let's see…what's your deepest darkest secret?" **

**"I think Ronald Weasley is hot." Hermione said in a voice that did not sound anything like her own, but harsh and cold. Ron blushed but did not say anything.**

**"Oh, that won't do we already knew that," Luna said disappointedly.**

**"Ok, who did you like before Ron?" Ginny asked hoping to get a more embarrassing answer.**

_I do enjoy cliffhagers... Course I'm not actually making you wait that long... any way if you wantfind out who Hermione liked before Ron and see the next part of the game...REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHA_


	5. A Letter to Filch

_Same disclaimer as before. Thanks to all did review. I will just remind people that they don't have to read this! It's completely for fun! (If your lost read the reviews)_

"**Seamus Finnegan," Hermione answered in the same cold voice. At this the room was filled with laugher except for Ron who was swearing under his breath. Just then, Hermione woke up Draco, Luna, and Ginny immediately stopped laughing but Harry wasn't quick enough. Hermione Glared at Harry and he stopped laughing. "What did you ask me?" Hermione demanded. Ginny thought not to mention that she had asked Hermione more than one question.**

**"Who you liked before Ron," she said suppressing a giggle. Hermione turned red.**

**"What did I say?" Hermione asked obviously hoping she had lied through the truth potion.**

**"Seamus….Finnegan…" said Harry, who had started to laugh again. Hermione gave Harry a quiet, but deadly look of despise. She spun the bottle angrily and to his horror, it landed on Harry. Hermione looked between Harry and Ginny, they could see the evil plot forming in her mind. **

**"Truth or dare?" she said.**

**"Dare," he said nervously. Hermione thought for a while, then she got an idea.**

**"You have to give Filch a fake anonymous love note," she said laughing. Harry smiled.**

**"Can I use my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked, "or my marauders map?" **

**"Yeah sure," Hermione said, "but you've got to at least pretend this is awful." **

**"While you're at it you might as well take a whole team with you" Said Draco rolling his eyes.**

**"Oh yeah," continued Hermione, "you have to take Ginny with you."**

**"But… it's his dare," Ginny said "well, actually I wouldn't mind going." Luna snickered and Ginny gave her a warning look.**

**Harry and Ginny Hurried up to the Gryffindor common room. They snuck into the boy's dormitory.**

**"How is it that you can come in our dormitory but when we try to come into yours the stairs disappear and we find ourselves flat on our back at the end of the stairs?" Harry asked Ginny puzzled.**

**"Hermione told me it had to do with the makers of our common room not trusting boys," she whispered trying to talk over Neville's snoring, "Hermione probably read it in 'Hogwarts: A History'."**

**"You know I'm beginning to hate that book," Harry whispered back. Once they had gotten the Map and the cloak they snuck back down from the dormitory and into the common room. Harry pulled the cloak over him and Ginny and handed her the map. They headed back to the Prefect's bathroom and weren't surprised to find that Hermione had written a love letter for them to give to Filch. Hermione handed it to Draco and He read it out loud:**

_"**Dearest Filch, **_

**_Roses are red, violets are blue your something special and I love you."_**

**There seemed to be something funny about this love note to Filch read by hot pink-haired Draco. Hermione giggled and handed it to Ginny, who put it in her pocket.**

**"We're dead if we get caught," said Harry anxiously.**

**"Lighten up were just having a bit of fun, that's all," Ginny said happily. Harry was reminded forcibly of Fred and George. Harry and Ginny got back under the invisibility cloak and started towards Filch's office. Ginny tugged on Harry's robe and pointed to the map, Snape was right around the corner. Harry unlit his wand and pushed Ginny flat against the wall. Ginny could hear his heart beet quicken. Luckily Snape did not hear them and he went on about his evil business. **

**When they finally arrived at Filch's office the map showed him off yelling at Peeves, so they snuck in. **

**"Quick stick it on his desk and let's get out of here," Said Harry urgently. Ginny took the letter out of her pocket and placed it on Filch's desk. She felt Harry poke her hard in the arm, he pointed to the map, Filch was coming back to his office fast! Ginny and Harry made sure they were fully covered with the invisibility cloak and ran for it they past Snape on the flight of stairs just outside the bathroom, he had definitely heard them. They stopped right outside the door to the bathroom holding their breath Snape was just about to walk right into him when he suddenly flew backward. Harry and Ginny looked at each other wondering what had happened then Ginny gasped and pulled Harry into the bathroom.**

**"It was the age line!" she shrieked. Harry looked relieved.**

**"We'll just tell him it must have been Peeves," He said calmly. Ginny seemed to relax to. The others started laughing loudly they seemed to have gotten the idea of what happed through the door.**

**"That was the best one yet," said Ron loudly. Harry and Ginny sat down in the circle again, out of breath. Harry spun the Bottle and it landed directly on Draco.**

_This is as un-cliffhanger as I could make it seeing as truth or dare takes up the story until near the end. Review and the next chapter goes up, no flames please!_


	6. Drunk Butterflies

**_Same disclaimer. Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed:) _**

"**Truth," Draco said promptly "better pink hair than red." Ginny Frowned.**

**"Tell us who you like, Malfoy" Harry said wanting to do something that evolved more talking and less getting chased by Snape. Ginny nickered seeing that Harry was the only one who still called Draco "Malfoy". **

**"Well, Potter" Draco started trying to be smooth but turning as red as Luna was "I like, umm…Luna," Luna squealed involuntarily. Ginny and Hermione where laughing at the awkward moment between them but Draco decided not to say anything and spun the bottle. The bottle (to Draco's evil relief) landed on Harry. "Truth or dare, Potty?" Draco sneered.**

**"Truth," Harry, remembering that it had been dare that almost got him caught by Snape.**

**"Truth Potion," Draco said in a singsong voice. Hermione pulled out the bottle and handed it to Harry, who grudgingly took a sip, immediately he went rigid just like Hermione had.**

**"Lets see, Potter who do you like?" Draco said with an evil smirk. **

**"Ginny," said Harry who still wasn't himself. He awoke to many giggles and a beet red Ginny "What did you ask me?" He demanded.**

**"Who…you…liked…," said Hermione through giggles. Ginny was quiet, Harry glanced in her direction and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Luna.**

**"Dare," she said "I don't think I can take much more of the truth." **

**"You've gotta hold Draco's hand the rest of the game," Harry said triumphantly, "even if one of you is doing a dare." To Harry's dismay Draco smiled and grabbed Luna's hand, her face was still red. Luna spun the bottle and it landed on Ron.**

**"Dare," he said, "you all know all my truths." **

**"Seven minutes in heaven with 'Mione," Luna said happily, "in one of the showers." Ron turned Weasley red how surprising however he took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the shower. Twenty minutes later Luna glanced at her watch, "Oh sorry guys I wasn't paying attention!" there was no answer. Luna started to laugh and it spread throughout the remaining group. Ginny snuck over to the shower, and without looking inside used her wand to turn it on. Luna was now rolling on the ground laughing (pulling Draco along with her). There were a series of shrieks and yells from the shower and out came a very agitated and soaking wet Hermione with Ron by her side. **

**Hermione seemed very upset but Ron was smiling. "That was rude!" Hermione shrieked. The only response she got was four people rolling on the ground laughing. Ron snickered and Hermione dried thier clothes with a simple charm. **

**"That…was GREAT!" Harry said between fits of hysterical laughter.**

**"You just wait," Said Hermione with an air of great evilness. Ron sat down and spun the bottle it landed on Hermione. **

**"Truth or dare," Ron said **

**"Dare," Hermione answered, she obviously knew Ron was incapable of doing anything she didn't like. **

**"You have to chug this can of fire whiskey," Ron conjured a can of whiskey, Hermione gasped, but Ron wasn't done, "spin around three times and sing Drunken Butterfly at the top of your lungs." Hermione looked doubtful but took the can and drank it as fast as she could. The effects where immediate she started to swerve then spun around tipsily three times and sang Drunken Butterfly at the top of her lungs; this gave Ron a good laugh. The five of them just watched Hermione for a while, every ten seconds with an outbreak of laughter. Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and lowered her down to sit on the ground, she stared tipsily at him and hic-upped.**

**Hermione spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. Hermione looked so happy she could have exploded; it may have been the Fire Whiskey. Ron, knowing Hermione would never forgive him if he let her stay drunk waved his wand and she became sober again. She gave Ginny an evil look, she hadn't forgotten about the shower. "Truth or Dare?"**

**"Dare," Ginny answered weekly.**

**"Sit in Harry's lap," Ginny's jaw dropped and Harry turned red, but couldn't help smiling, Hermione continued, "You have to stay there _even_ if such time occurs as one of you is doing a dare." Ginny fought a smile but in the end the smile one, as she sat down on top of Harry. Harry, being taller, could see easily over her shoulder.**

_There you go, long game, huh? We're nearing the end! Keep reviewing!_


	7. exhaustion, alleviation, and elation

** The game continued well into the night and early morning, there were many kisses, lots of Fire Whiskey, and many minutes in heaven but finally they started to tire of the game.**

** "I'm exhausted," Luna yawned she got up and the others fallowed suit. **

"**Night Ron," Hermione said hugging him they left the bathroom and started towards the common room. Draco and Luna, who where still holding hands, left.**

** Ginny stretched her legs glad to get off of Harry's lap when she was all the way up Harry gave her a quick kiss. Harry smiled down at Ginny and in one smooth movement he swept her off her feet and carried her to the door. Ginny giggled and allowed Harry to whisk her away to the common room. **

** The next morning Draco woke up in his four-poster to Luna bouncing on the bed and laughing at him, he still had hot-pink hair. Harry woke up on the couch in the Head-Boy/Girl common room (which was his and Hermione's) with Ginny still, sleeping on top of him. The morning found Ron on the floor of the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, he and Hermione did not have time for such trivial things as sleep. Snape woke up on the floor in front of the Prefect's bathroom, and to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Draco's alleviation he couldn't remember anything that he did the previous day. Filch, who like Ron and Hermione, hadn't slept at all was still sitting in his office gazing in awe at a certain item of mysterious origin that elated him. That day he could be seen skipping through the hallways with flowers in his hair humming happy tunes.**


End file.
